blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tool Duel/Gallery/1
Prologue: Blaze's checkup S1E4 Exterior of Axle City Garage.png S1E4 Gabby fixing her ATV.png|On a fine morning, Gabby is in her garage... S1E4 Gabby hears Blaze coming.png|HONK, HONK, HONK-HONK, HONK-HONK, HOoOoONK! S1E4 Blaze enters the garage.png|...when Blaze and AJ make their entrance. (SQUEAK!) S1E4 Gabby greets Blaze and AJ.png|"Blaze, AJ, what are you guys doing here?" S1E4 AJ says something is wrong with Blaze.png|"We need your help! Something is wrong with Blaze!" S1E4 Gabby asks Blaze what's wrong.png|"What's the matter, Blaze?" S1E4 Blaze explains his problem.png|"I don't know. It's really strange. Something inside of me keeps making this funny noise." S1E4 Blaze to viewer "Here, listen".png|"Here, listen." S1E4 Blaze tries to start his engine.png|Wait for it... S1E4 Blaze makes the squeaking sound again.png|SQUEAK! S1E4 Gabby "That is a strange sound".png|"Huh, that is a strange sound." (SQUEAK!) S1E4 Blaze goes to the hydraulic lift.png S1E4 Hydraulic lift rises Blaze.png S1E4 Gabby examining Blaze.png S1E4 Gabby examines Blaze; hears the squeaking.png|SQUEAK! S1E4 It's coming from your transmission.png|The sound is coming from your transmission, Blaze. S1E4 Gabby will need her tools.png S1E4 Gabby goes over to a toolbox.png S1E4 Gabby opening her toolbox.png S1E4 AJ astounded at the toolbox.png S1E4 Gabby presenting her toolbox.png S1E4 Gabby "Pretty cool, huh?".png S1E4 Toolbox left side.png S1E4 Toolbox right side.png S1E4 AJ asks Gabby what tool she needs.png S1E4 What tool should Gabby need.png S1E4 Gabby needs a number 4 wrench.png S1E4 Gabby opening a wrench box.png S1E4 Row of wrenches.png S1E4 Gabby gets her number 4 wrench.png S1E4 Gabby works on Blaze.png|Let's see... S1E4 Gabby examines Blaze hard.png|I found the problem! There's something stuck in here! S1E4 Gabby finds something stuck in Blaze.png|It's... S1E4 Gabby finds a rubber ducky.png|A rubber ducky! S1E4 Blaze and Gabby laugh.png S1E4 Blaze "I wonder".png|"A rubber ducky?! Huh, wonder how that got in there." (It's a mystery...) S1E4 Blaze is all fixed.png|"Well, Blaze, you're all fixed!" S1E4 Blaze thanking Gabby.png The Monster Machines' problems S1E4 Stripes passes out the door.png S1E4 Everyone sees Stripes coming.png|Look, it’s Stripes! S1E4 Stripes enters the garage.png S1E4 Stripes enters with a problem.png S1E4 Stripes explaining his problem.png|“I was out climbing when I slipped and hit my bumper. And now look!“ S1E4 Stripes shows his broken bumper.png|”It’s broken!” S1E4 Blaze and AJ flinching at Stripes.png|That’s gotta hurt. S1E4 Gabby promises Stripes she'll fix him.png S1E4 Gabby about to go get her toolbox.png S1E4 Gabby and Stripes hear Zeg.png S1E4 Zeg enters the garage sobbing.png|And...cue Zeg. S1E4 Zeg also has a problem.png|”Zeg need Gabby to fix him, too! Wipers not working right!” S1E4 Zeg's wipers spraying water.png|Whoa!! You’re not kidding! S1E4 Blaze "You're not kidding".png S1E4 Gabby promises Zeg she'll fix him.png S1E4 Gabby about to get her toolbox again.png S1E4 Gabby and Zeg hear Darington.png S1E4 Darington reverses into the garage.png|DARINGTOOOOOOOON! S1E4 Darington crashes.png|Ow! S1E4 Darington in a daze; AJ wonders what's wrong.png|Whoa! What’s wrong with you, Darington? S1E4 AJ asks what's the matter.png S1E4 Darington says he can only drive backward.png|"I don't know. But for some reason, I can only drive backward!" S1E4 Darington reverses again.png S1E4 Darington crashes again.png S1E4 Darington "Whoops".png|“Whoops.” S1E4 Gabby promises Darington she'll fix him.png S1E4 Gabby "So long as I have my toolbox".png S1E4 Gabby's toolbox in view.png S1E4 Monster Machines happy for Gabby.png S1E4 Zeg "Gabby fix everybody!".png S1E4 Zeg's wipers spray again.png Crusher steals the toolbox S1E4 Crusher peeking at the toolbox.png S1E4 Pickle jumping for a better view.png S1E4 Crusher wishes he had a toolbox like Gabby's.png S1E4 Crusher to Pickle "Follow me".png S1E4 Pickle "Okay, sure".png S1E4 Pickle confused at what's going on.png S1E4 Crusher peeks into the garage.png S1E4 Pickle sneaking past the front door.png S1E4 Crusher being sneaky.png S1E4 Crusher sneaks in.png S1E4 Pickle follows Crusher.png S1E4 Crusher is going to take the toolbox.png S1E4 Pickle isn't so sure.png S1E4 Crusher "Sure I can".png S1E4 Crusher stealing the toolbox.png S1E4 Toolbox lands in Crusher's trunk.png S1E4 Crusher got the toolbox.png S1E4 Crusher "Now quick, let's get out of here".png S1E4 Crusher quietly sneaking out.png S1E4 Crusher slams into the wall.png S1E4 Crusher's silent "Ow".png S1E4 Pickle exits the garage.png S1E4 Gabby off to get her tools.png S1E4 Gabby realizes her toolbox is gone.png S1E4 Gabby looks back at Blaze and AJ.png S1E4 Blaze and AJ can't see the toolbox.png S1E4 Where's the toolbox.png|Where's Gabby's toolbox? S1E4 Crusher took it.png|Crusher took it!! S1E4 Gabby dumbstruck.png|“Oh, no! I gotta have my tools!” S1E4 Stripes complaining about his bumper.png|“Without your tools, you can’t fix my bumper!” S1E4 Zeg complaining about his wipers.png|“Or Zeg wipers!” S1E4 Darington complaining about his backwards problem.png|“Or my backwards problem!” S1E4 Everyone winces at Darington's crash.png|Ouch. S1E4 Gabby can't fix anyone without her toolbox.png S1E4 Blaze and AJ will find the toolbox.png S1E4 Blaze and AJ "Right".png S1E4 Blaze gets ready.png S1E4 Blaze drives out of the garage.png Let's hit the road! S1E4 Blaze leaving the garage.png S1E4 Blaze "AJ, gimmie some speed".png|"AJ, gimmie some speed!" S1E4 Blazing Speed engine deployed.png|''Blazing'' Speed, that is! S1E4 AJ asking for Blazing Speed.png|Help Blaze go super fast! Say “Leeeeet’s Blaze!” S1E4 Blazing Speed is activated.png|Leeeeet’s Blaaaaaaze! S1E4 Blaze whooping loudly.png S1E4 Blaze goes down the street super fast.png S1E4 Blaze arrives at the park.png S1E4 Blaze passing Joe and Gus.png S1E4 Joe and Gus cheer Blaze on.png S1E4 Blaze skidding down a street.png|Come on, let’s hit the road! S1E4 Blaze straightens himself.png S1E4 Leaves and paper scatter through the air.png|Get ready, here we go! S1E4 Blaze "One, two, three, Let's Blaze".png|One, two, three, Let’s Blaze! S1E4 Blaze speeds out of sight.png S1E4 Blaze driving fast.png S1E4 Blaze jumps over two trucks.png S1E4 Trucks looking at Blaze.png S1E4 Blaze drives further into the park.png S1E4 Blaze reaches a skating pool.png S1E4 AJ steering Blaze.png S1E4 Blaze doing a trick.png S1E4 Blaze jumps upward.png S1E4 Blaze driving through the park.png S1E4 Blaze jumps at the fountains.png S1E4 Blaze flips through the air.png S1E4 Blaze makes a perfect landing.png S1E4 Blaze coming up the road.png S1E4 Blaze knocks over a pile of cones.png S1E4 Blaze "One, two, three and four".png S1E4 AJ presses the gas pedal.png S1E4 Blaze with a determined look.png S1E4 Blaze revs up.png S1E4 Blaze speeds toward a distant hill.png To return to the Tool Duel episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 1 episode galleries